Transformers: XD
Transformers: XD, alternately know as Hasbro's Transformers: XD, is an American cartoon animated television series based on the Transformers franchise by Hasbro. The series is produced by Hasbro Studio, Man of Action Studio and Nickelodeon Animation Studio and set to premiere on Nickelodeon in 2020. Synopsis Upon of arriving on the planet Earth, seven Autobot soldiers set to battle against the evil Decepticons and save the future of both Earth and Cybertron. Characters Autobots Main Autobots * Optimus Prime - The bravest and heroic kind-hearted leader of the Autobots. He transforms into a semi-truck. * Bumblebee - The team's youngest and scout. He transforms into a sports car. * Red Alert - The team's medic and Bumblebee's friend. He transforms into a ambulance. * Flareup - An cheerful Autobot and Bumblebee's love interest. She transforms into a motorcycle. * Wind Dagger - The team's flyer and expert shooter. He transforms into a jet fighter. * Rodimus '''- The team's second-in-command and Optimus' apprentice. He transforms into a muscle car. * '''Brawn - The team's powerhouse, demolition expert, and oldest member. He transforms into a off-road vehicle. Elite Guards * Springer - The hardworking leader of the Elite Guards and an old friend of Wind Dagger. As a triple changer, he transforms into both a helicopter and a sports car. * Strongarm - A serious-minded but friendly member of the Elite Guards. He transforms into a police car. * Wheeljack - A sword-wielding scientist member of the Elite Guards who both brain and brawn. He transforms into a muscle car. * Depth Charge - A calm and collective member of the Elite Guards. He transforms into a submarine. * Ratchet - Red Alert's older brother and the Elite Guards' top medic officer. He transforms into a ambulance. Dinobots * Grimlock - The powerful but somewhat incredibly curious leader of the Dinobots. He transforms into a T-Rex. * Slug - Grimlock's second-in-command and the second powerful member of the Dinobots. He transforms into a triceratops. * Swoop - The youngest, scout and only female member of the Dinobots. She transforms into a pteradactyl. Aerialbots * Superion - The combine form of the Aerialbots. ** Silverbolt - The acrophobic leader of the Aerialbots and the den mother. He transforms into a jet. ** Blades - The hot-headed but truly caring member of the Aerialbots who often challenge Silverbolt for the leadership role. He transforms into a helicopter. ** Powerglide - A member of the Aerialbots who's a total show-off. He transforms into a fighter jet. ** Firefly - A ditzy and daydreaming member of the Aerialbots who has a crush on Silverbolt. She transforms into a jet. ** Skydive - the brains of the Aerialbots who often think first before going into attacks. He transforms into a fighter jet. Other Autobots * Ultra Magnus - The sub-commander leader of the Autobots and an friend of Optimus. He transforms into a car carrier. * Perceptor - One of Cybertron's top best scientists and Wheeljack's best friend/brother-figure. He transforms into a microscope. * Windblade - A sword-wielding lone wolf who claim to be sent by Primus centuries ago. She transforms into a jet. * Omega Supreme - The most powerful and giant Autobot soldier who serve as the Autobots' personal transport ship. He transforms into a spaceship. * Sentinel Prime - The original leader of the Autobots and Optimus' mentor/father-figure. He transforms into a Cybertronian pick-up truck. Decepticons Main Decepticons * Megatron - The evil and ruthless leader of the Decepticons and Optimus' rival. He transforms into a tank. * Starscream - Megatron's treacherous second-in-command/air commander. He transforms into a fighter jet. * Soundwave - The Decepticons' communications officer who loyal to Megatron. He transforms into a boombox. ** Laserbeak - Soundwave's bird-like pet/partner. He transforms into from a disc from a eagle. ** Ravage - Soundwave's panther-like pet/partner. He transforms into from a disc from a panther. * Bludgeon - The Decepticons' samurai-like swordsmaster. He transforms into a tank. * Chopter - The Decepticons' aerial expert who has a secret crush on Megatron. She transforms into a helicopter. * Crowbar - The Decepticons' interrogator and scout. He transforms into a police car. * Shockwave - Megatron's most loyal servant who armed with a cannon on his right arm. He transforms into a laser cannon. Vehicons * Strika - The leader of the Vehicons who's incredibly smart and extremely powerful. She transforms into a * Lockdown - The second-in-command of the Vehicons who's vicious and deadly and has a German accent. He transforms into a muscle car. * Barricade - The Vehicons' interrogator who is somewhat curious, at times. He transforms into a police car. * Thundercracker - Starscream's ambitious brother and a member of the Vehicons who often get along with both Strika and Obsidian. He transforms into a fighter jet. * Obsidian - A master strategist who armed with a sarcastic sense of humor and is Strika's sparkmate. He transforms into a helicopter. Insecticons * Shrapnel - The ambitious but somewhat curious leader of the Insecticons who armed with electricity beams. He transforms into a stag beetle. * Bombshell - A member of the Insecticons who incredibly strong and loyal but is somewhat dim-witted who able to create duplicates. He transforms into a boll weevil. * Hardshell - Bombshell's brother who, unlike Bombshell, is incredibly intelligence. He transforms into a hercules beetle. * Kickback - the crazy but somewhat strangely loyal member of the Insecticons. He transforms into a grasshopper. Constructicons * Devastator - The combine form of the Constructicons. ** Scrapper - The head leader of the Constructicons who's a masterful designer. He transforms into a front-end loader. ** Mixmaster - A member of the Constructicons who's Scrapper's best friend and somewhat of a crazed chemist. He transforms into a cement mixer. ** Hightower - A stubbornly member of the Constructicons who's the team's engineer. He transforms into a crane tower. ** Gravedigger - A member of the Constructicons who's a destructive berserker who's often attack first before he thinks. He transforms into a bulldozer. ** Stream Hammer - A member of the Constructicons who's shocking surprisingly gifted laborer. He transforms into a steam shovel. ** Long Haul - The Constructicons' hardworking transporter. He transforms into a dump truck. Other Decepticons * Soundblaster - Soundwave's twin brother who like to listen music when his spree time. He transforms into a boombox. * Sixshot - A very dangerous Decepticon criminal and Shockwave's friend. As a Six Changer, he transforms into a robot, a tank, a wolf, a off-road vehicle, a laser gun and a spaceship. * Nightracer - A lone wolf who's enjoy racing and sometimes seek to prove that she is the fastest one alive. She transforms into a cybertronian race car. Humans * Ian Witwicky - The Autobots' human ally and Rodimus' partner. * Zoey Witwicky - Ian's sister and Flareup's partner. * Gerald Witwicky - Ian and Zoey's hardworking father. * Sondra Parkinson - Ian's love interest and Zoey's best friend who's one of the most kind-hearted students in school. * Parker Evans - Ian's laid-back African-American next door neighbor/best friend who became Bumblebee's partner. * Agent Xavier - An special secret agent who seek to uncover the Transformers. * Holly Masterson - Ian and Zoey's other next door neighbor who is a member of the school' cheerleaders who became Flareup's second human partner. * Professor Damian Arkeville - A mad scientist and the Decepticons' personal human ally. * Steven "Steve" O'Hara - A egotistical but well-meaning student. * Elizabeth "Liz" O'Reilly - A fellow member of the cheerleaders, but is somewhat of a jokester who, at times, often make some good and some terrible jokes. * Dr. Kimberly "Kim" Sheung - A well-respecting Chinese-American scientist who a part-time ally of the Autobots. Other Transformers * Primus - * Unicron - The Chaos Bringer and destroyer of planets. He transforms into a planet. ** Heralds of Unicron *** Nemesis Prime - An evil clone of Optimus Prime. Cruel, loud-mouth, ruthless, and shameless. He transforms into a semi-truck. *** Sideways - An gender-swap evil clone of Flareup. Claim, cunning, and collective. He transforms into a motorcycle. *** Stinger - An evil clone of Bumblebee. Maniacal, brash, but cool. He transforms into a sports car. *** Darkscream - An clone of Starscream. Cunning and powerful but somewhat extremely curious. He transforms into a fighter jet. *** T-Wrecks - An evil clone of Grimlock. Destructive but incredibly smart. He transforms into a T-Rex. Episodes ''See List of Transformers: XD Episodes '' Voice Cast * Brian Bloom - Optimus Prime, Nemesis Prime * Clancy Brown - Megatron * Tara Strong - Flareup * Johnny Yong Bosch - Bumblebee, Stinger * Mark Hamill - Starscream, Darkscream * Peter Jessop - Soundwave * Josh Peck - Ian Witwicky * George Takei - Bludgeon * Travis Willingham - Rodimus, Bombshell, Mixmaster * Kari Whalgren - Chopter, Swoop * Jess Harnell - Crowbar, Long Haul, Omega Supreme * Adrian Pasdar - Red Alert * Dee Bradley Baker - Laserbeak, Ravage, Shrapnel, Slug, Hightower * Troy Baker - Wing Dagger, Steven "Steve" O'Hara * Corey Burton - Brawn, Soundblaster * Grey Griffin - Zoey Witwicky, Strika * Diedrich Bader - Gerald Witwicky * Zeno Robinson - Parker Evans * Jessica DiCicco - Sondra Parkinson * David Solobov - Unicron * Wally Kruth - Agent Xavier * Vanessa Marshell - Holly Masterson * Peter MacNicol - Professor Damian Arkeville * John DiMaggio - Sideways, Sixshot, Devastator * Peter Cullen - Primus * Josh Keaton - Stream Hammer * Kevin Michael Richardson - Sentinel Prime * Bob Joles - Silverbolt * Caitlyn Taylor Love - Nightracer * Scott Porter - Blades * Tom Kane - Ultra Magnus, Superion * Steven Weber - Shockwave * Fred Tatasciore - Grimlock, Gravedigger, T-Wrecks * Liliana Mumy - Firefly * Mae Whitman - Elizabeth "Liz" O'Reilly * Steven Blum - Obsidian, Kickback * Tom Kenny - Perceptor * David Tennart - Sentinel Prime * Liam O'Brien - Hardshell, Lockdown, Scrapper * Sam Riegel - Thundercracker * Yuri Lowenthal - Barricade * Tabitha St. Germain - Windblade * Matt Lanter - Skydive * Max Mittelman - Powerglide * Tabitha St. Germain - Dr. Kimberly "Kim" Sheung * Paul Eiding - Ratchet * David Kaye - Screapper Crew * Sam Register - Executive Producer * Man of Action - Writers, Supervising Producers * Andrea Romero - Casting & Voice Director * Kristopher Carter - Composer * Lolita Ritmanis - Composer * Brandon Vietti - Producer * Paul Dini - Writer, Story Editor * Frederik Wiedmann - Composer * Andu Sturmer - Theme Music Composer * Tramm Wigzell - Executive Producer * Brian E.S. Jones - Executive Producer * Matt Youngberg - Supervising Producer * Marty Isenberg - Story Editor * Stephen Davis - Executive Producer * Adam Beechen - Producer * Eric Radomski - Co-Executive Producer * Harrison Wilcox - Associate Producer Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Television Shows Category:Television shows Category:TV Shows Based on Toys Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Cartoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020s Category:2020s American television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Hand-drawn animated Category:Hand-drawn Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Traditional animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-drama Category:TV-Y7-FV